


2 AM

by nwtons



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4131483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nwtons/pseuds/nwtons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Baekhyun looks hesitant for a few slow seconds, but the need to sleep outweighs his unsteady heartrate and the burning sensation in his cheeks, and he finds his legs moving on their own accord, across the space between their beds and into Chanyeol's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	2 AM

**Author's Note:**

> ~yoo! so this is a dumb fluffy thing i thought of before bed (and i managed to not forget it when i woke up~ yay!).. enjoy <3

It is 2 o'clock, in the middle of a warm summer night, when Baekhyun huffs a disgruntled breath and sits up in bed, unable to sleep. His eyes roam the room drenched in darkness, with the only dim light source coming through a gap in the curtains and the streetlamps outside, looking for the familiar lump of his sleeping roommate in the bed just a few feet away. 

"Chanyeol!", he whispers, in a throaty tone that's the fault of his own exhaustion. When there's no response, which is expected, he lets his legs dangle off the side of the bed, reaching out to shake what he presumes is the other boy's shoulder. 

A low groan sounds within the room, too loud for the heavy silence that had been draped over them only moments ago, and Baekhyun holds his breath, listening for the sounds of footsteps approaching their room, of a sleepy and angry leader coming to schold them (as per usual). But when nothing but silence fills the next few moments, he breathes a sigh of relief and shakes Chanyeol again, reaching out another hand to cover his mouth this time.

"Wake up!", he whispers, urgently, and it takes a sleep-hazy moment of confusion for Chanyeol's brain to catch up to his surroundings, before his eyes are being opened wide and he's blinking rapidly. He mumbles something against Baekhyun's hand, probably a panicked question, and licks at his palm when the shorter boy refuses to let him speak. 

"What's going on?", he whisper-yells, sitting up and looking around the room with wide, frightened eyes. When he sees no threat, no intruder or fire or wild animal ready to eat the both of them in their sleep, he looks up at Baekhyun with an accusing glare. 

Baekhyun smiles sheepishly, pulling the blanket over his shoulders while still sitting up, so only his head pokes out on the top.

"I can't sleep.", he explains.

The taller of the two looks angry for all of two seconds before the glare is replaced with a wide-eyed expression of worry. He glances at the alarm cock sitting on his nightstand and huffs when the numbers read 02:07, his eyelids feeling heavy from sleepiness, his limbs sore from a gruelling dance practice that had ended less than three hours ago. 

He shifts on the bed, giant legs flailing for a moment as they get caugh up in his blanket, before pressing his back against the wall and leaving enough space next to him for one more person (smaller than he is, of course) to fit in. Then, when Baekhyun doesn't make a move, only looking at him with a confused sort of stare that could only ever be considered 'cute' (Chanyeol's unhelpful brain supplies that particular descriprion) at this time of night, he peels back the blanket and taps the empty space. 

"Come on, Baek", he whines, tapping a few more times impatiently, "I wanna sleep, hurry up!"

Baekhyun looks hesitant for a few slow seconds, but the need to sleep outweighs his unsteady heartrate and the burning sensation in his cheeks, and he finds his legs moving on their own accord, across the space between their beds and into Chanyeol's. 

He keeps some distance between them, just because he thinks that, if he were to be as close to the other boy as possible (which is what he really, really wants right now), his heart might just make a run for it, dash right through his rib cage or make its way up his throat, dislodging the lumpo that's been burrowed in there for the past fifteen minutes. So, he stays safely away, and manages to control his breathing enough to feel comfortable and sure that Chanyeol can't hear the stuttering of his heartbeat from where he's laying. 

Unfortunately, (or not, depending whose side you're on- Baekhyun's brain's or his heart's), Chanyeol picks that exact moment to hum happily and reach out his long arms, wrapping them around Baekhyun's middle to pull him flush against his chest. And if that wasn't the breaking point for the shorter boy, Chanyeol finishes him off by nuzzling his face into the back of Baekhyun's neck, his warm huffs of air making it very, very hard to concentrate on not forgetting to breathe.

"Goodnight, Baekhyunnie~", Chanyeol whispers to him, in a sleep-rough voice that sends shivers down the other boy's spine. 

He gulps, trying to ease some of the tension from his body, just so Chanyeol wouldn't figure out how much of an effect his actions have on him. 

He's just about resigned himself to a sleepless night filled with unwelcome thoughts about the boy whose arms are currently tightening their grip around his middle, when he feels a warm pressure against the back of his neck, followed by a similar one pressed to the space between his shoulder blades. Chanyeol's lips are warm against his already scalding-hot skin, and it shouldn't make him relax, but it does. The kisses don't stop until he sighs, deflating against the taller's chest and letting a sleepy smile grace his lips. 

"Goodnight, Yeol..", he mumbles against their shared pillow, pressing back against his welcome warmth. 

The only answer he gets is another warm press of lips against the shell of his ear, before Chanyeol huffs and falls asleep immediately afterwards. 

It takes Baekhyun a few more minutes to follow, blinking tiredly until his eyelids become too heavy and he has to let his eyes slide shut, and before he drifts off he reaches up to lace fis slender fingers with Chanyeol's, over his stomach where their hands rest clasped together through the night.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos/comments are appreciated~ @ http://istanpcy.tumblr.com/ for any inquiries <3


End file.
